1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid pressure operated actuators and, more particularly, to a new and improved control system for such actuators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control systems for fluid pressure operated actuators typically include manual or pilot operated selector valves to control the flow of pressure fluid to actuator operating chambers. In some systems, an arming valve is disposed between the pressure fluid source and the selector valve so that two control inputs are required to effect actuator operation. Fluid leakage around the arming valve, however, represents a source of application pressure for the actuator in the event that the selector valve is stroked to a position corresponding to actuator operation. A control system, according to this invention, represents an improvement over heretofore known actuator control systems having series connected arming and selector valves in that it forecloses operation of the actuator induced by arming valve leakage fluid.